scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Back in Business
Back in Business is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mania. Synopsis After Mystery Inc. becomes a true business, the gang is called in to a computer lab to deal with a ghostly virus sabotaging one man's life work. Plot Prologue Opens to Eisenhoward Computer Co. at night. A pair of scientists are seen up late coding something. Well, one of them is anyway, while the other is simply sitting at his computer playing solitaire. One of the scientists yawns and stretches before standing up from his computer. Scientist: "I'm heading home, Earl. The wife will kill me if I'm late again." Earl: "All right, man. I'll just be finishing up here." The scientist leaves, and Earl continues his game of solitaire. However, soon after, the power goes out, leaving the room dark and shutting the computer off. Earl: "Hey, what gives?" (Tries to turn it back on) "I was just about to beat my own high..." The computer finally does reactivate, only to come up as a yellow screem with a pair of red eyes and a crooked mouth. Earl: "...Score?" Computer Virus: "Hello, Earl." Earl: "Who... W-what are you?" Computer Virus: "So, you like to play games, do you? Well, so do I. Let's play one together, shall we? This game is one to die ''for." '''Earl:' "Hang on." (Begins typing) "You must just be a glitch in the-" (Gets electrocuted) "-AH! Ouch!" Computer Virus: "Muahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Earl looks around and sees the other monitors in the room gaining the same cackling face as the machinery starts to go haywire and attack him. Earl runs out of his seat toward the door, only for a steel wall to suddenly prevent him from leaving. Earl: (Bangs on the door) "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THE COMPUTER'S GONE PSYCHO! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? PLEASE... PLEASE HELP!" Earl looks behind him and cowers at the sight of a machine suddenly grabbing him and dragging him away from the door, all while the virus continues to laugh sadistically. Earl: "No! Please! I have a wife and children! No! No! NNOOO!!!" First Act Opens to the Mystery Machine driving down a road away from a town and into a mountain region. Inside are Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. Shaggy: "Like, are we there yet?" Fred: "No." Scooby-Doo: "How about now?" Fred: "No." Scooby-Doo: "Now?" Fred: "No." Scooby-Doo: "Now?" Fred: "You know that's not gonna get us there any quicker, right?" Shaggy: (Sighs) "Like, sorry Fred... But you said this was a huge surprise! Apparently huge enough to skip breakfast for. C'mon, Fred, don't keep us in suspense!" Velma: "Yeah, you didn't even tell me about it. Just what exactly is so big?" Fred: "Should be just up around the corner... Okay, so you know how we call ourselves 'Mystery Inc.' and yet we're not really an 'Inc.'?" Velma: "Yeah?" Daphne: "Ooh, we're here!" Fred stops the van, and everyone looks out the front window, looking amazed. Shaggy/Scooby-Doo: "Huh?" Velma: "Jinkies...!" Reveals a medium-large sized building matching the same colors of the Mystery Machine with the words "MYSTERY INCORPERATED" printed on a sign hanging from the building. Fred: "Gang... Welcome to the Mystery HQ!" (Hands everyone cards) "Here's your ID cards." Shaggy: "Like, ID cards? When did you...? How'd this building even get here?" Daphne: "My parents helped invest in this. I told them how good we were at mystery solving and they supported this a hundred percent!" Fred: "Come on, I'll show you around." Cuts to inside the Mystery HQ, where they come up to a set of three doors. Fred: "Here are our rooms!" (A door opens revealing a room with a single bed) "This one's for me and Daph." Daphne: "And how." Shaggy: "...Like, why is there only one... Ooohhhhh..." Scooby-Doo: "Ooohhh! ...Uh, I don't get it..." Another door opens. Fred: "Velma, this is your room." Velma steps inside and sees a personalized computer and three large bookshelves in it. Velma: "I think you mean heaven...!" Another door opens. Fred: "And of course, here's you two's room!" Shaggy and Scooby step inside and look around, seeing the room is designed just like a college room, with a bunk bed inside. Scooby climbs up on the bottom bunk and kneads the bed, followed by Shaggy climbing up on the top bunk. Shaggy: (Chuckles) "Like, not too shabby! You comfy, Scoob?" Scooby-Doo: (Gives a thumbs up) A loud growling is suddenly heard. Shaggy: "Uh, this is great and all, Freddie, but uh, there's still the issue of us not having breakfast in our stomachs." Scooby-Doo: "Yeah, we're starving!" Daphne: "When are you two not starving?" Scooby-Doo: "Uh... Good question." Fred: "Well, there's one more thing I'd like to show you before we get to that..." Suddenly cuts to a hallway filled with portraits and statues of various monsters, which the gang enters. Fred: "A hall of records of every mystery we've solved over the years!" (Sniffs) "It just brings me back..." Velma: (Walks up to a suit of armor) "Wow, the Black Knight... The first villain we ever thwarted! Man, that makes me nostalgic." Shaggy: "Hey, check it out, Scoob. It's Charlie the Funland Robot! Can you believe we were actually scared of this guy?" (Chuckles) Scooby-Doo: "Yeah!" (Chuckles) "We were such scaredy cats!" Shaggy: "Yeah... Thank goodness we grew out of that." Charlie's eyes suddenly glow and turns his head, making a loud whirring sound. Shaggy/Scooby-Doo: (Leap back into Fred's arms) "YIKES!" Fred: "...Oh, yeah. He's interactive. Probably should've said something about that." Second Act Third Act Characters *Mystery Inc. **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley *Professor Eisenhoward *Computer Virus (villain) Suspects Culprit Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mania Episodes Category:AdamGregory03